Between Fear and Love
by Sweet-Song-of-Agony
Summary: Human Flippy x Flaky An evening meant to be a happy occasion seems to fall apart in the worst of ways Rated T for gore Not a full oneshot, just some drabble


"Are you scared Flaky?" His voice was twisted and cruel, and a sick grin rested on his lips.

Flaky put on a brave face, her eyes full of tears, and blood splattered on her rosy cheeks. "I-I'm not sc-scared of you, Flippy."

Flippy's fingers ran through Flaky's disheveled locks of flaming red hair, causing a few white flakes to fall around her. "Oh? I think that you are lying to me." He chuckled and leaned in close, his warm breath on the skin of her ear. "You shouldn't ever lie to me Flaky."

A scream ripped from her lips as a cold blade plunged into her hand, going through it and into the wall. Warm crimson blood streamed down her arm and the concrete wall.

"Fl-Flippy!" Tears fell faster than before and she tried her best to stay still as it was intensely painful when her arm or hand moved the slightest bit.

Another blade came into view, the serrated, silver, surface of it was shining in the dull lamp light. It was sharp, Flaky could tell by simply looking at it.

"Well my dear, are you going to be honest with me know?" His green hair brushed over her cheek making her freeze. "It's not nice to keep things from your boyfriend."

"I-I was being, h-honest! Y-you don't scare me!" She stuttered, but her voice was loud and forceful.

A gut wrenching grin graced the sadistic war veteran's face. He grasped the knife that impaled Flaky to the wall and yanked it out fast making her scream again.

"You're lying again." He said in a sing-song voice all to happy to hear her screams and watch her form contort in pain.

For a moment the room was sadistically silent, causing the frail red headed girl's heart to race. Her thoughts were a racing wreck of extremely realistic fears.

"St-Stop!" Just k-kill me. Pl-please, I-I can't st-stand to see you like this!" She knew she was pleading for sympathy that was impossible to get from him.

"What was that?" Darkly cackling he slid the dull side of the metal along her salty tear stained skin. "Would you repeat that for me, Little Red?" His terrifying topaz eyes looked down at her pale face. "I think you are so beautiful when you are afraid."

Flaky felt an icy sensation slip up her spine. "I-I…" Her ruby hues watched the bowie knife slipped inFlippy's grasp down to her stomach. "I.." She took a deep breath and whimpered before opening her mouth to speak. "I-I'm scared!"

That sinister smirk returned. "Good girl." The sound of tearing pierced the chilling silence. Flippy leaned in, his eyes having a demonic gleam in then as his lips smashed onto hers. It was only a moment before the tip of his knife eased into the smooth surface of her stomach. Her sounds were muffled as his lips roughly kissed her as his blade was drug around her stomach, pulling out every so often. Flaky soon recognized the shapes being made. F, L, I, her heart raced faster as the last three letters went in, P, P, Y. He pulled away his lips first and then his blade. His fingers ran through her blood.

"You belong to me." He said as the pain gripped her almost causing her to pass out. "Now sleep well. I'm show you more fun when you awake."

The last thing she saw was his smirk and cold eyes as he stabbed his knife into her heart, killing her.

His eyes scanned her lifeless form and he though to himself about the next day when air would fill her lungs once more and then only trace of this night would be the scars etched into her petite and pale body.

A loud crash sounded behind him as the lamp fell over. His eyes quickly became green again, the smell of blood quickly made Flippy quiver. Tonight was supposed to be perfect… but in the end it just ended up the same as the night they went on their first date, she came to the door looking beautiful and he took her to dinner but something had caused him to flip. He knew she was dead, in his basement, and it was his fault.

"I think… I think I should let her go." He whispered to himself as he picked her up, this was the last time he would hold her. He held her close and kissed her forehead. "I love you Flaky, and I guess Splendid was right, I have to let you go."


End file.
